la batalla definitiva
by X.ZEBA13
Summary: nirodius un ser que se libero despues de la batalla de aizen , ha buelto mas fuerte que nunca , hara que ichigo tome una desicion de rescatar a rukia de su posecion
1. Chapter 1 un viejo sin escrupulos

1 un viejo de pocos escrúpulos .

Cuando ya habian pasado 6 meses despues de que aizen y sus espadas fueron derrotados por ichigo , con ayuda de sus amigos y el grupo real , Los shinigamis firmaron un pacto con el nuevo rey de las noches, o mejor dicho reina : NELL TU . que pudo mantener su forma original y, asi, ella quedaría a cargo . pero no aseguraba que los hollow menores no los podrian detener .

el rey shinigami decidio que el hougyoku seria devuelto de nuevo donde fue sacado , pero solo podría volver usarse cuando el residente desifrara los codice . La sociedad de las almas estaba en una pequeña crisis el cual, era quienes serian los nuevos 3 capitanes . de estos escuadrone y ADEMAS, quien remplazaría al ya exausto viejo que ya no le queda mucho de vida .  
estos acontecimientos no se vieron en la ciudad de karakuta, que ni supo que sucedio.  
__________________________________MIENTRAS EN KARAKUTA______________________  
Ichigo estaba saliendo de la escuela acompañado Ishida , Chad y orihime quienes se dirigían a sus hogares sin saber los que le hiba ocurrir

Ichigo : tan agobiante se esta poniendo la escuela

Ishida: obvio, que es agobiante si tu nunca estas en clases pasas transformándote en shinigamis . incluso, kon sabe mas que tu .

Chad: (no dijo nada como siempre)

Orihime: kurosaki-kun si quieres te ayudo

Ichigo: no te preocupes orihime . Ishida tu un quinci , debería preocuparse por su propia superioridad

Ishida: no empieces con ese?! estúpido de murasama !

Ichigo: si te enojas, parece que admites que él es mejor que tu

Ishida: basta una palabra más kurosaki, y te aniquilo a flechazos.

los dos jóvenes se miraron con odio hasta, que orihime pregunto por el único que no estaba ahí con ellos .

Orihime: por cierto kuchiki – kun ,hoy no vino a clases . ¿que estará haciendo ?

Ichigo : la enana tuvo que ir a la S.S de las almas . no me quiso decir para que era

Orihime: a ya veo…..

Ichigo : pero me dijo que volveria dentro de un rato

después de un rato cada uno fue para sus respectiva casa , Ichigo vio un viejo apoyado en un poste a solo un metro de su casa

Ichigo : (que le pasa a este viejo , ha estado más de 2 días asi )

viejo: usted joven , es el shinigamis sustituto

Ichigo: (pensando) como sabe que soy shinigamis debe estar loco

viejo : ¡necesito de tu ayuda¡ se aproxima un mal . Abra mucha destrucción el cielo se caerá será el fin del mundo…

Ichigo: (debe tener problemas mentales) tome una moneda

VIEJO: tú crees que estoy , loco mocoso no digas que no te lo advertí

Ichigo: AJODER VIEJO BORRACHO (entra así casa ignorando al viejo)

Isshin: HOLA!!!! Hijo a ver si esquivas esto..

Ichigo: ha un sigues asiendo esas estupideces viejo loco

Ichigo se agacho y su padre choco contra el poste de luz quedando inconsciente por unos segundos . Ichigo entro dejando le puerta con llave .

Isshin : HIJO ABREMEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ichigo : NO ENTRARAS , HASTA QUE MADURES VIEJO

Isshin : QUE ISE PARA MERECER ESTO QUERIDA ESPOSA .

Ichigo entro de inmediato subió a su habitación , sin saludar y al entrar en ella se encontró con un gran sorpresa , Ahí estaba la enana más molesta y mal humorada hay leyendo revista y escuchando música con auriculares pd : la pieza estaba hecha un chiquero llena de dibujos mal hechos de chappy , y más encima la enana no se percato de que el peli naranja había llegado .

Ichigo : (con el seño fruncillo ) ENANA MIRA COMO TIENES MI ABITACION !!!

El grito fuerte ISO saltar a la pequeña shinigamis a pesar que estaba escuchando música

Rukia : (enojada) que rayos te pasa idiota…

Ichigo : mira como tienes mi habitación ¡!!!

Rukia enfada le da un punta pie .

Ichigo: Perra!!!!!!!!! AHORA SI TE PASATE !!!!!!  
Después que las cosas se calmaron ( ósea se quedaron sin insultos )

Ichigo : dime como fue la reunión

Rukia : la reunión quedo como , en confusión .

Ichigo : explícate enana

Rukia : no me digas enana , como decía  
-------------------------------------------FLASHBACK-------------------------------------------------------------  
la reunión de capitanes tenientes y shinigamis acaba de comenzar

Yamamoto : LOS HE REUNIDO AQUÍ , PARA DARLE UNA DICISION TEMPORAL

Shinigamis : DE QUE SE TRATA

Yamamoto :NECESITAMO CAPITANES PARA LOS ESCUADRONES que FALTAN A SI QUE LOS TENIENTES ESTARAN A CARGO,MIENTRAS TANTO Y AMI SUCESOR COMO SABRAN YA NO ME QUEDA TANTO TIEMPO,LES DARE MI DICISION EN 2 MESES MAS PARA ASER UNA BUENA ELECSION  
después de la reunión, rukia volvió al mundo humano

---------------------------------------FIN DEL FLASBAK------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo : con que eso sucedió , tanto alboroto para tan pocas palabras ?

Rukia : no siempre estas reuniones son tan , agitadas  
en ese mismo instante rukia sintió un reiatsu extraño

RUKIA: ichigo siento un tipo de reiatsu extraño

Ichigo: ( podría ser )enana hay un viejo al lado , de mi casa que dice el cielo se caerá

Rukia : ke tiene que ver con eso idiota

Ichigo : no estaba seguro pero , pareciera que tenía una leve chispa de reiatsu y también me dijo que sabía que yo era un shinigamis sustituto

Rukia : que extraño y sabes donde esta

Ichigo : si adonde te había dicho , lleva tres días afuera apoyado de un poste , hablando estupideces

Rukia se asomo por la ventana , y hay vio a un viejo que estaba tapado por batas negra y parecía muy sucio y mal trecho

Rukia : parece que está muerto

Ichigo : a joder , mejor lo traeré aquí

Rukia : (murmurando) como tan idiota

asi ichigo sale por la ventana y recoge al viejo medio muerto y lo pone en su cama

Ichigo : que asemos ahora rukia

Rukia : que se yo , habría deberías revisarlo

Ichigo: ( EMPESANDO A ENOJARSE) me dijiste que lo trajera

Rukia: idiota.. , crees que tocare a esa cosa no se para que lo trajiste

Ichigo: que crees tú , que lo dejaría allí que muriera

Rukia : como no sabes que está muerto idiota

Ichigo y Rukia se miraron quien sería el que iba a ver al viejo, y no encontraron una mejor opción que  
Rukia y Ichigo : 1, 2, 3……..

Rukia : papel

Ichigo :tijera

Ichigo : yo gane jajajaja tendrás que asarlo tu enana

Rukia: otra vez , hiciste trampa

Ichigo : que buena perdedora eres enana

Rukia : (enojada) maldito tu ganas

Rukia se acerco un poco disgustada lentamente , al viejo que estaba cubierto por una túnica de pies a cabeza.

Rukia : veremos si este , vejote esta muerto

Rukia se acerca mas ,y mas, y de repente el viejo se sienta, en un segundo a otro rukia se asusta propinándole un golpe en la cara que lo dejo ok

Ichigo : QUE ISISTE ESTUPIDA , LO MATASTE !!1

Rukia: (AGITADA) ESE VIEJO , SE ME VINO ENSIMA DEREPENTE

Ichigo : por lo menos sabemos que está vivo

Rukia : hay me siento extraña , como si todo fuera paz y tranquilidad que relaaaaaganteeeeeeee

Rukia se echo a dormir de un momento a otro .

Ichigo: Rukia , Rukia . No despierta

después de pasar unas cuantas horas , el viejo comenzó a recobrar el conocimiento

Ichigo : está despertando . RUKIA , RUKIA , DESPIERTA…

RUKIA : QUE ( rascándose el ojo ) que me paso ? . Me quede dormida en un momento a otro

viejo : donde estoy, ¿ que este lugar ?

Ichigo : estas en mi casa , viejo senil

Rukia : no lo trates asi , ni siquiera lo conoces

Ichigo : yo sé lo que hago , enana TONTA

ya sin darse cuenta volvieron a ponerse a pelear , insulto aquí y allá . Ofensa aqui y acá .cuando ellos discutían el viejo se paró de la cama se fue directamente al baño del padre de Ichigo sin que el peli naranja y negra se dieran cuenta .

Ichigo : además de enana eres idiota , no sé cómo no tienes arrugas

Rukia : mira quién habla si ni siquiera eres capaz de tratarlo bien y mas encima , lo dejas morir como 3 tres días allá afuera

en unos segundos se dieron cuenta , de que ya no estaba el viejo allí , y salieron de la habitación pero en unos de los baños , escucharon como alguien se bañaba y depilaba con una macuquina

Ichigo : ADEMAS DE SER UN JODIDO VIEJO, MAS ENCIMA ES APROVECHADO

Rukia : eso te pasar por no poner atención, a lo que asíamos

Ichigo: si claro

Rukia : iré a la habitación avisa cuando salga

después de unas tres horas , salió del baño un hombre joven y no viejo con una altura aproximada de un 1.90 tenía el cabello café con doradiso extraño , y llevaba toda había esa capa y ichigo miraba sorprendido como cambio .

viejo : QUE REFRESCANTE

Ichigo : terminaste con tu terapia?

viejo : ASI QUE TU ERES , ICHIGO KUROSAKI Y ME PARESE QUE LA QUE ESTA EN TU HABITACION ES RUKIA KUCHIKI O NO

ichigo mirándolo con asombro como el sabia sus nombre . El viejo se fue directamente a la cocina

Ichigo : ESPERAA , A DONDE VAS

viejo : hace tiempo , que no como algo

Rukia bajo al escuchar la voz , de ichigo vio como le decía al viejo que no entrara a la cocina . El viejo no escucho, y en peso a devorar sin piedad , todo lo que había dentro del refrigerador . Ichigo se enfadaba más y más cada momento .

Ichigo : QUIEN RAYO CREES , QUE ERES TU PARA ASER ESAS COSAS EN MI CASA

viejo: ADEMAS DE EGOISTA . ERES GROSERO CON TU HUESPEDES

Ichigo ya con la paciencia colmada , iba directo a atacar al viejo hasta que rukia intervino para decirle algo al viejo

Rukia : cuál es tu nombre ,por lo visto no eres humano

viejo : HASTA QUE UNO DIJO LAS PALABRAS MAGICAS . MI NOMBRE ES HARUSOKI ELLOJAS

Rukia: (PENSANDO) no conozco ha nadie , con ese nombre pero por el apellido aseguraría que ......

ichigo: ( furioso) toma VIEJOOO!

Ichigo enfadado se lanzo a golpear al viejo, pero nunca imagino que cuando lo golpeo le quito su túnica rebelando algo que ni un shinigamis y humano han, visto en sus vidas . Eran cuatros alas de ángel dos grandes y otras dos más pequeñas .

Harusoki: parece que ahora me tomaran enserio, o si en que estábamos

HASTA AQUÍ , LO DEJO HASTA EL PROXIMO  
　


	2. Chapter 2 un aviso importante

todos derechos de los personjes son de tite

comenten gracias

Capitulo 2 el hombre que domina las pesadillas

cuando ichigo rukia veían con gran asombro. Lo que estaba delante de ellos. No podían creer, que las fantasías más grandes y las leyendas acabaran siendo todas verdades, después de que se calmara un poco la cosa, harusoki guardo sus alas. Y se sentó en unos de los sillones. porque lo que el quería, contarles a rukia y a ichigo lo que le había sucedido  
el joven mas insolente comenzó la conversación con una pregunta bastante común

-ichigo : donde eres?

-harusoki : quieres saberlo, en el cielo

-ichigo : en el cielo ,donde vuelan los aviones ?

-harusoki : que chistosos , pero no ,yo vengo de un lugar que es llamado, la puerta de los lamentos

-rukia : la puertas de los lamentos ?

-harusoki : si en ese lugar, yo era unos de los tres guardias que custodiaban a un único ser despiadado

-ichigo y rukia : quien era ese ser ?

-harusoki : ese ser aparéntenme , tomo el nombre que desafío a las deidades alguna vez, su nombre es NIRODiUS

-rukia : nirodius , y que viene de ser tan peligroso ese ser

-harusoki : ese ser tiene la habilidades suficientes para destruir una galaxia entera .

-Ichigo: y como rayos termino encerrado.

-Harusoki: con una gran batalla que él y el rey libraron.

-Harusoki: ese ser fue el primer enemigo de los shinigamis en la antigüedad.

-Rukia: pero, si no hay ningún registro de que haya habido algo parecido

-harusoki: lo borraron para que nadie, lo intentara liberar pero me parece que fue inútil tratar de mantenerlo mucho tiempo

-ichigo: de que hablas?

-Harusoki: si no hubiera sido por aizen, el no hubiera escapado

-rukia: aizen, que tiene que ver con esto "

-harusoki: te lo explicare  
---------------------------------------------------flashback---------------------------------------------------  
mientras los shinigamis luchaban intensamente con aizen en la puerta de los lamento sucedía otra cosa

-harusoki: andrius , sparcus , la puerta se está debilitando.

-Andrius: me lo temía

-harusoki: que sucede?

-Sparcus: el poder de la llave del rey, es demasiado incluso es capaz de debilitar las barreras reiatsu de todas las dimensiones

-harusoki: entonces, se está liberando

en ese momento se escucho la un grito que dejaría perplejos a los guardias  
-DEJEMEEEEEEEEEEEE SALIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!  
la puerta retumbaba una y otra vez cediendo poco a poco

-harusoki: debemos asar algo, haora ya!!

-andrius : podríamos unir nuestras energías para poder fortalecer mas la puerta

-sparcus : aunque , creo que no resultaría

-harusoki : habría que intentarlo

los tres guardias unieron su reiatsu , para intentar domar a la bestia pero sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles

-sparcus : no resisto mas

-andrius : yo tampoco, me estoy agotando

-harusoki : aguanten ,hermanos si dejamos que salga todo acabaría ustedes ya lo saben  
en otro intento de voluntad los tres pusieron sus energías al máximo , fortaleciendo mas y mas pero .

-Nirodius: que esfuerzo más vano, me dan lastima "necro ceros"  
el ser destruyo la puerta por completo, dejando a sus vez heridos a sus tres guardias. Harusoki y sus hermanos estaban, mal heridos postrados en el piso

-harusoki: hermanos, resistan

en ese instante el ser terrorífico, apareció en ese momento delante de harusoki. su cara tenía una expresión de temor con teros y un poco de risas. usaba solamente pantalones y su cuerpo alrededor estaba llenos de cadenas, que lo habían aprisionado durante bastante tiempo

-nirodius: (tosiendo) rayos mi cuerpo, no me aguantara por mucho tiempo mas, necesito otro

-andrius: es nuestra oportunidad sparcus  
los dos guardias alzaron, sus espadas Asia el en un intento de acarblo2 1 pero. fue inútil en ese momento el desenfundo, su espada que era una espada con dientes la cual tenía unos tatuajes extraños.

-nirodius: que pena me dan, incluso derrotados. siguen intentándolo. pero quiero que conozcan, a mi espada su nombre _AKURAI NO TERROR.  
_el ser al usar su zanpatou creaba, una serie de cadenas que aprisionaron a los dos guardias

-harusoki: hermanosssss!!!

-andrius : nos queda otra opción , harusoki debes ir al mundo humano allá conocerás , al joven shinigamis que salvo a su mundo

-harusoki : hermano , estoy demasiado débil para crear una puerta al mundo humano

-sparcus : a un hay una opción , te daremoslo que nos resta de poder , para que puedas ir a ese lugar llamado karakuta  
los dos guardias tomaron sus últimas fuerzas antes de que nirodius se diera cuenta , y crearon una pequeña puerta Asia el mundo humano

-andrius : vete debes sobrevivir . eres nuestra única esperanza , ellos deben enterarse que el existe

harusoki entro al portal arrestándose , pero unas cadenas agarraron sus pies

-nirodius : creías que ibas a escapar cobarde  
con sus últimas fuerza andrius uso un hechizo , para romper las cadenas de los pies de harusoki asiendo que el entrara  
-------------------------------------------------fin flashback------------------------------------------------  
-harusoki : asi que cuando llegue a este mundo baje por unos largo 6 meses buscándote hasta que encontré tu casa pero ya no me quedaban fuerzas para moverme. incluso mi cordura fallaba de vez en cuando

-ichigo : y tus hermanos ?

-harusoki : lo más probable es que nirodius lo a ya asesinado

-rukia : ese ser estaba débil por lo que nos cuentas

-harusoki : utilizo todo lo que quedaba en ese necro seros

-ichigo : necro ceros ? que es eso

-harusoki : es un cero que mezcla los dos tipos de materia provocando una inestabilidad en el ambiente que lo rodea , es como una bomba atómica .

en ese instante rukia se levanto con una cara seria dirigiéndose Asia la puerta

-ichigo: adónde vas ?

-rukia: al sociedad de las almas. deben saber que ese ser anda suelto. incluso podría estar en la sociedad de las almas sin que nadie se percatara de su reiatsu

-ichigo: ve con cuidado enana

-rukia: hasta luego baka. no dejes que harusoki ande solo por hay vigílalo  
rukia fue directamente a la tienda, de uraha a dejar su gigai. pero el sombrerero le iso una pregunta antes de irse

-urahara: que haces rukia? por qué vas con tanta prisa

-rukia: la sociedad de las almas y el mundo humano peligran  
el sombrerero intrigado por la respuesta le pregunta

-urahara: que es lo que está amenazando al mundo en estos momentos

-rukia: es un ser , llamados nirodius  
urahara al escuchar su nombre queda perplejo. al parecer el sabia de su existencia

-rukia: que sucede sombrerero ?

-urahara: rukia no debes ir a la sociedad de las almas

-rukia: porque ?

-urahara: ese ser ya debe estar allí. el tiene la habilidad de devorar almas para asarla suyas si te toma estas acabados

-rukia: pero todos morirían si no lo saben

-urahara: no te detendré. pero iras a un viaje suicida

-rukia: tomare los riesgos

rukia en ese momento abrió un portal Asia la sociedad de las almas yendo directamente a avisar al líder yamamoto  
----------------------------------------------un lugar de las puerta de las sociedad de las almas -----------

-guardia: usted quien es. No puede pasar aquí solo pueden pasar aquellos que fueron guiados por shinigamis

-????: acaso yo no soy un shinigamis? que insolencia más grande para un rey  
en ese momento la sociedad de las alma sentiría el furor de un de un ser que busca dolor y muerte a su paso  
aquí termina el capitulo  
　


	3. Chapter 3 victoria y derrota

CAPITULO 3 victoria y derrota

cuando rukia llego a las sociedad de las almas fue directamente asia el cuarter s.s . la pequeña shinigami atraveso la seguridad del resinto con facilidad . al llegar con una agitada vos dijo- donde esta el capitan yamamoto ? . en esa pregunta aparece un shinigami el cual le responde-**el no se encuentra aqui . esta en su casa el cansacio lo tiene debilitado **.-**por que preguntas ? - por nada . **no podia decir a un simple shinigami esta noticia .

rukia al escuchar esta respuesta sintio un poco de desesperacion y en su mente venian esos pensamientos - **rayos, no podre usar demasiado el shumpo .** la shinigami al saber que tenia un peso en sus manos, peso -**si le digo a mi hermano de seguro el dara un aviso .** salio del lugar directo donde estaba el capitan byakuga .

**----------------------------------------en otro lugar ------------------------------------------------**

el malvado nirodius ser que se encontraba en unas de las puertas principales, habia devorado las almas de los guardias sin piedad -** que almas mas debiles cofcofcof . **

en ese instante sangro fuertemente -**maldita sea no puedo seguir con este cuerpo nesecito uno y ya !!! .**

en ese instante alguien habia sentido la prensencia de nirodius , el cual en una velocidad inpresionante llego a ese lugar **-quien eres tu ? ser extraño , **

nidorius vio a un hombre con una altura aprox 1.90 , pelo en punta y con una cara de sicopata , quien traia una ñiña pequeña en su espalda . **-rayos es un capitan **. se crugia los dientes nidorius .

-**tu ser extraño, te ise una pregunta reponde . **nirodius respondio entre cortado no era su miedo si no que . estaba muy devilitado -**me llamo nidorius ? y tu . **

**-hasta que respondiste, yo soy zaraki kempachi capitan del 11 escuadron . **le respondio a **nirodius .en ese momento la niña dijo -falte yo ken-chan mi nombre es yachiru . **

el capitan le pregunto a nirodius**-¿ tu fuiste quien emitia ese reiatsu ? no mientas haun emanas .**

nirodius con un grado de nerviosismo y dolor por lo que sucedia . rio tan sadicamente como kenpachi -**JAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJ HASTA QUE APARECIO ALGUIEN FUERTE .** puso posicion de pelea .

kenpachi miro un momento y dijo -** yachiru** **me estorvas ve a otro lugar . -si ken-chan!!!! **. la niña pego un salto y se apartodel lugar y miro en un lugar seguro , donde se encontraba nirodius y kenpachi .

en ese momento kenpachi tomo su espada . y miro fijamente a nidorius,y penso **-este tipo emana un reiatsu extraño . **haun asi el no dudaria . asi que fue directamente a atakar a nidorios el cual puso su espada para protegerse -**al menos puedes defenderte . **con una leve sonrisa nidorius , se movio a una velocidad superios al shumpo **-pero no eres tan rapido pensaba que los capitanes eran mas rapidos .** en ese momento atako con fuerza chokando con la espada de kenpachi que temblaba .

kenpachi reia con felicidad cada vez que nidorios chocaba su espada con kenpachi . pero el capitan se tomaria en serio el asunto .**-ya calente . haora preparate te atakare con todas mis fuerzas . **en ese instante le da fuerte golpe a nidorius el cual sufre una fuerte herida

-**mierda !! me matara no podre con el con este nivel . **por nidorius paso por su mente -**no tengo bastante energia ,cof ,cof!!!! , **el cuerpo de nidorius se fue descomponiendo poco a poco . pero kenpachi va directamente asia asiendole cotes por todo el cuerpo .

**-al percer., no eras bastante fuerte, pero no pienses que te dejare con vida .**

kenpachi atako y atako con furia dejando agonisando a nidorius . -**rayos el me va matar . mierda hasta aqui llege ni siquiera pude liberar mi espada . PERO QUE !!! . **en ese momento el sintio una fuerza espiritual no mas alta que kenpachi -**perfecto ese cuerpo me servira . **kenpachi a punto de darle el golpe final .

-**que rayos!! **dijo kenpachi . en ese instante nidorius se desintegro . quedando solo su espada

kenpachi al mirar con una risa decepcionada .-**resulto ser un devilucho . **pero ese no seria el ultimo aliento de nidorius . en ese momento la espada comenso a temblar. y en un momento se transformo en **terror .** kenpachi en un rapido reflejo miro asia atras pero resulto ser que la espada iba como proyectil . alegandose a otro lugar

kenpachi rapidamente la siguio intentando alcanzarla -**maldito cobarde !!!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------mientra rukia --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-debo llegar rapido!!! .,debo , . algo cansada rukia . penso por un momento -**por que desde que llege aqui, me siento tan cansada ? . **por un segundo penso y recordo . -**fue el golpe que le di harusoki , al parecer eso me devilito , pero no senti perder poder . **

en ese instante la shiniagami se detuvo al sentir algo extraño .-**que este reiatsu .** miro a todos lados a hasta que diviso algo paresido a un proyectil .

-**que es eso . pero viene asia aqui **. la espada terror se dirigia mas rapidamente que el shumpo . rukia al ver esto intento escapar pero .**-RAYOS ME VA ALCANZAR!!! . **rukia intento esquivar la espada pero en ese instante quedo paralizada no por el reiatsu ,si no porque en ese momento sintio algo caliente en su pecho .

la espada abia cruzado el corazon de rukia y ella miraba como el filo de la espada negra traspaso su corazon , ella cerro los ojos lentamente y dijo -**lo-lo la-meen-tooo -ichi-go.**

pero algo escucharia **- NO TEMAS NO MORIRAS PORQUE HAORA ERES MIAA!!!!**

**HASTA AQUI LOS DEJOS **


	4. Chapter 4 destrucion a su paso

Capitulo 4 destruiciones a su paso

Rukia había ido a la gotei 13 a pedir ayuda pero con un rotundo fracaso, tuvo que intentar otro plan el cual era avisar a su hermano. En ese instante la pelea de kenpachi y nirodius llegaba. Su fin cuando nirodius débil por no tener fuerzas comenzó. A buscar un espíritu transitorio el cual des agraciadamente fue rukia

En ese momento rukia sentía un calor en su pecho, que después empezó a cerrar sus ojos lentamente -** que pasa? el mundo se acabo estoy muerta? -claro que no estás muertas.**

------------------------------dentro de su mente--------

El mismo ser con una cara tenebrosa, con miedo, y risa se mostraba delante de rukia, la cual estaba muy confundida

-**quien eres tú **.la shinigamis preguntaba **-que modales te apuñale pero no te dije mi nombre. Mil disculpas me llamo nirodius **

Rukia al escuchar el nombre, del ser extraño tomo una mirada amenazadores Asia el

-¿**que quieres tu? **rukia preguntaba. El ser extraño, la miro con una cara extraña en un movimiento rápido, se acerco tocándole el mentón con una mirada extraña - **las almas, como la tuya son impresionante, tanto sufrimiento tu alma es sinónimo de dolor pena y desdicha**

**Que dice sale de aquí-con un rápido movimiento saco la mano de su mentó-idiota sale de mi cuerpo**

**-****bien parece que la niñata resulto ser agresiva****-**dijo con un tono lujurioso

**-! ALEJATE SER DES`RECIABLE!!-**asiendo un paso asi atrás

**-lo lamento pero tu cuerpo alma y todo tu ser me pertenecen-**se acerco a rukia le puso su dedo índice en la frente de la pequeña shinigamis

**-por qué no puedo me, no puedo emitir palabra alguna-**de un momento a otro los ojos de rukia se pusieron de color azul oscuro

**-mira niñata ahora serás mi cuerpo, desde ahora no tiene futuro ni pasado tu objetivo en la vida es servirme desde ahora, te aras llamar Amaya, y te dirigirás ama como mildius-sama **

**Si mi mildius-sama-asiéndole una reverencia**

**................................................fura de su mundo exterior**

* * *

**-veamos donde esta ese sujeto se la vera, con migo **

**.........................mitra en otro lugar de la sociedad de las almas.............**

**-donde se metió ese desgraciado, me dejo con las ganas de pelear**

**-ken-chan parece que está de buen humor -**la pequeña en su espalda sintió algo

-**ken-chan esta por allá, **kenpachi miro Asia la dirección que apuntaba. Cachiri

Al avistar kenpachi vio a una joven, tirada en el piso -**que sucedió!? estará muerta .** kenpachi decía,

No porque kenpachi se interesara en la gente, fue allá porque que sintió, una presencia extraña

yachiru se acerco estrepitosamente y miro a la shinigamis tirada y dijo **-es rukia-chan. Parece que se desmayo.**

**-parece que no está aquí, seguiré solo llévala al hospital yachuri****,**** -si ken-chan **

-**KEN-CHAN!!** el grito que dio yachiru, cuando rukia la agarro, y la tiro contra la pares

Rukia desenfundo su zanpatou

-**Ya veo,con que quieres peliar kuchiki **-(algo de ella me da mala espina) te advierto que le pelea será a muerte

En un rápido movimiento, uvo un choque de espada que dio inicio a la pelea

-**Muerte roja ,**de la nada salieron guerreros que asian los mismos movimientos de rukia

-**No creas , que escondiéndote detrás de eso guerreros , te salvaras**

kenpachi dio de lleno contra un guerrero se esfumo cundo , le entero la espada

-**Veo que no era tan fuerte**

Rukia izo movimiento de manos y desapareció, el otro guerrero-**quieres morir de verdad?, esta vos no se asimilabas para nada con la de rukia**

Calla y pelea deja de parlotear rukia partió , su espada en la mitad sacando otra espada se abalanzo rapidamente , enterándole una espada en el brazo izquierdo

-**Noche de lluvia **-la espada que estaba es su brazo izquierdo exploto

-**Parece que tendré que usar todo mi poder **-procedió a quitarse el parche que lleva en el ojo derecho-**tendré que libera mi reiatsu ,** riendose

Rukia cayó de rodillas , tndose la cabeza **-rayos no me queda mucho tiempo , tengo que darme prisa , parece que se esta recistiendo**

kenpachi no titubio iba enterrar la espada , en el corazón de rukia

-**Trasferencia-cen , **dijo amaya,kenpachi avie atravesado , con su espada a la kuchiki

kenpachi al darse cuenta , quedo en estado de shock , no podía asimilar que habia atravesado a yachiru en realidad

**-ken-chan** -dijo ante de caer al piso desmayada

En ese momento, llegaron shinigamis debido a la gran liberación de raiatsu,

Llego la 4 división acompañada de su capitana **Unahana**** Retsu ,**

Y llego el resto del equipo , de las divisiones que estaban cerca por apoyo , en la batalla

Cuando llegaron quedaron , impactados por lo que hay acontecía , rápidamente la cuarta división , fue directamente asia yachíru

-**Capitana sobrevivira , **con una cara negra llena de odio

-**Solo el tiempo lo dirá esta en un estado de coma , la espada le perforo el pulmón derecho , fue un milagro que no allá muerto **, **solo a que esperar que pase de hoy-**todo el escuadrón estaba curando yuchurí

llegando del escuadron de kenpachi mismo lugar del capitán -** que ha pasado .** decian todos

-**MATARE ALA KUCHIKI**-dijo zaraki empacha con un odio inmenso

En tanto Amaya/rukia se dirigía a su objetivo mansion kuchiki tenía en mente algo-**encontré la forma de liberar el bankai de esta niñata.**

En la oficina del 6 escuadrón. Un hombre con tatuaje y pelo rojo entro apresuradamente. A la oficina del capitán.

-!!!**ACABA DE OCURRI ALGO TERRIBLE CAPITAN!! . **El capitán kuchiki estaba con esa misma expresión seria y callada -**que sucede renji? **de momento renji se calmo un poco y se cento -**lo que ocurre, que hay informe de que se libro una batalla a sercanias de este lugar, -y eso , que , cual es lo terrible ? **renji tragando saliba lo dijo -**rukia se enfrento a kenpachi destrozando su brazo izquierdo y. casi mato yachiru. **

En un segundo byakuga quedo impactado, pero tomo menos de un segundo para que desapareciera del lugar con el shumpo

**------------------AMAYA ENTRE TANTO--------------------------------------------------------------**

Amaya iba a su paso matando a shinigamis que se encontraba, a tal punto que se ISO un camino de sangre por seretei.

- **qué rayos sucede. **Amaya miraba su pecho el cual tenía un tatuaje .como de abeja, no fue en ese momento recibió una patada y una serie de golpes que la lleno de tatuajes. -**desde cuando pensaste traicionarnos RUKIA!! , **Al darse cuenta Amaya miro y vio a la capitana del 2 escuadrón soi fong.-**asi que otro capitán vengan mas, LOS MATARE A TODOS!!!! , **en ese momento Amaya se acerco a soi fong. Superando su velocidad tomando el dedo con el cual soi fon picaba -**asi que este es tu veneno, no es asi? .**tomo el dedo y se lo quebró rompiendo también su zanpacktou

-**como rayos pudo romper mi dedo. Ya no podre usar mi ataque. **Soi fon le quedaba una sola opción utilizar su _shumpo. -_**no has visto todo lo que puedo a ser. **En ese momento libero el shumpo provocando que su túnica se desintegrara.

En un segundo le dio más de cien golpes lo cual amaya no pudo repeler. Golpes iban y venían -**al parecer no eres más que una escoria. **Cargo toda su energía en un solo punto, asiendo que amaya fuera arrastrada chocando con las murallas.

Lleno de polvo el lugar, soi fong agitada se sentó y dio una leve sonrisa -**al parecer no era tan fuerte. **

**-HAUN NO HE TERMINADO, **soi fong en un momento a otro vio como la espada de amaya la cortaba con rapidez , quedando amaya asu espaldas , -**como rayos. Creía que estaba tumbada, le tomo menos de un mili segundo, cortarme entera, **

Soi fong caía completamente , llena de heridas pero no sería todo .amaya la tomo de la garganta estrangulándola , fuertemente -**eres una maldita traidora rukia**

**-y tu una maldita debilucha por eso mereces morir- **amaya puso su espada en el coranzon de soi fong , preparando la muerte segura

**-QUE ESTUPIDA SOI FON!! ,** dijo alguiencuando amaya , iba a atravesar a soi fong

Una patada le dio de lleno en la cara , una en el estomago tirándola contra una muralla ,

**-Yuri-sama**-dijo soi fon antes de caer desmalla sobre yurisama. yurisama huyo en el ínstate , ya que savia que , eso no era rukia

...........................................mientras tanto en el mundo humano......................................

-**Ichigo esa chica es tu esposa - **decia harusoki

Kiiiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaa-**estás loco donde sacas esas estupides **-tenía el seño frunsillo y estaba rojo como , el pelo de renji ,

-**Es que cuando una persona o alma me toco puedo sentir su sentimiento mas profundo, ya que tienes una gran cariño o amor asia ella**

Ichigo estaba como tomate , ya que ese viejo le havía dicho uno de sus mayores secretos-**no se lo digas a nadie te lo suplico**-poniendo sus mano en forma de suplica

Se escucho una carcajada-**de qué diablos te ríes viejo**-seguía riéndose sin para-**ajoder viejo!!!**

-**Solo que lo , que te dijiste **, **era una mentira tu , solo te delataste**-harusoki recibió un gran golpe en la cara

-** que mujer queria estar contigo y ella mas encima **. decia sacando risas-**de ángel no tienes nada**-le dijo con una aura maligna que lo radiaba

-**no crees que tu noviecita**, **se está tardando** ?

-**no es mi novia, crees que se ha tardado **- su mirada , cambio por completo,

-**ichigo porque dejaste ir a rukia sola**. Ichigo miro por la ventana , era hurahara.-**que sucede estafador**? decia ichigo, -**debes ir conmigo , a la sociedad de las almas**. Ichigo lo miro con una cara de preocupación. -**que pasa ?**. Hurahara salió de la ventana corriendo. -**DESPUES TE LO DIRE SIGUEME!!**

Ichigo no suspiro ni un segundo , transformándose en shinigamis -harusoki vienes .el ángel se paro y le digo -**sin , mi no sobrevirias está bien.**

Ichigo con su rápido shumpo alcanzo a hurahara, hasta llegar a la tienda -ahora hurahara dime lo que pasa

Hurahara entro a la tienda poniéndose su traje de capitán acompañado de tessai su mano derecha.-**urur, jinta cuiden la tienda no dejen a un lado sus obligaciones **-dijo tessai

Hurahara le miro a ichigo con mirada poco fría pensado -**será capaz de enfrentarla asi**

Hurahara abrió la puerta al mundo shinigamis, al pasar por ahí había una gran cantidad de destrucción en la ciudad -**quien ISO esto **- ichigo miraba con asombro como una parte de la ciudad estaba en ruinas,

Hurahara miro a ichigo y dijo **- lo lamento ichigo rukia cayo en manos de el **

----------------------------------------------volviendo con amaya --------------------------

Amaya llego a la mansión kuchiki diciendo en su mente nirodius **-he llegado por fin a casa haora comienza mi plan **

**hasta aqui los dejo , rewies por favor **


	5. Chapter 5 tension

Amaya siguió su camino de sangre sus ojos demostraban que en ella no avía rastro de lo que alguna vez fue su aspecto ya no era siquiera él de un shinigamis, lleva un quimono corta rojo con negro en sus manos lleva un unos guante negros en sus pies una bota rojas y es su cara estaba cubierta por una máscara blanca que tenia dibujado cinco estrellas rojas al largo del lado derecho su cabello estaba tomado con una coleta alta debido que por las grande liberaciones de energía el cabello le creció .

Al parecer ya casi llegamos espero que encontremos lo que busco ya que si no esto se convertirá en una matanza, asi el cuerpo de rukia controlado por nirodius que se encargaba de a ser lo que le diera la gana está llegando a una de la casa nobles, entro sigilosamente como la neblina traspasando no con mayores dificultar la fortaleza kuchiki.

Amaya continuaba mas y mas adentro , llegando a lugares de la mansión nunca antes vistos , "**por fin llegamos al mausoleo kuchiki " ** decía nirodius en la mente de amaya . Siguió caminando hasta que se encontró con una puerta gigante frente a ella, alzo sus dos brazos y palpo con sus manos la puerta, que acto seguido se desintegro.

Al entrar al lugar ella se encontró con barios cajones, los cuales contenían dentro los antiguos kuchiki, pero ella no buscaba simples muertos, buscaba uno en especial. Siguió su paso fuerte hasta que entro a un altar, no parecía ser el de los padres de byakuga si no algo que para el, fue lo más importante en su vida.

Camino Asia el cajón adornado y con sus manos saco la tapa con furia "**ahora necesitó que saques tu espada, y la entierres en el corazón de ella, **amaya tomo su espada y la introdujo en su corazón en ese mismo momento "RECONTITUCION** DE ALMAS "movió** sus manos poniéndola en la frente del cuerpo.

-**cof, cof, COF. **En ese momento el cuerpo comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro hasta que se sentó, respiraba agitada "**ya esta lista, usare su cuerpo ahora "uso** su poder y le puso un traje parecido pero la diferencia que esta tenía una máscara que tenia 5 estrellas.

"**ahora amaya necesito que bayas al centro de investigaciones shinigamis, necesitó que busques un pergamino antiguo, que está en el último piso de arriba "amaya** a una velocidad impresionante, se dirigió a ese lugar. Nirodius tenía otros planes ahora, "**berdgold, solo falta tu ahora "saco** una espada su nuevo cuerpo y abrió un portal Asia el hueco mundo. Entrando en él y cerrándose,

--------------------------------------------- Mientras ichigo-------------------------------------------------

El joven continuaba confundo , pero aun saber que esto lo había hecho solamente rukia a él le impresiono,

-**iré a buscarla no estará muy lejos. **Decía ichigo a hurahara, pero, en ese momento llego una mariposa mensajerase poso en el dedo hurahara

**-se ha convocado una reunión de emergencia a todos los shinigamis-**el hombre del sombrero miro a ichigo dio un suspiró –**ichigo se que no puedo sentir lo mal que te siente pero debes usar la cabeza sino la que saldrá más las timada de todo esto será kuchiki rukia**

Ichigo apretó su puño siéndose heridas asi mismo se sentía que por su culpa rukia estaba en peligro si el uvera ido en su lugar, trato de tranquilizarse un poco –**de acuerdo** **hurahara pero después iré detras del maldito que le izo esto a rukia**

Asi ichigo y kisuke se diregieron a los cuarteles shinigamis -,al llegar ala llegara vieron atodos lo shinagamis reunido todo demostraba precupacion miedo ,de repente el ansiano yamanato tomo la palabra-**es tamos en un momento difícil savran ya que se a de sencadenado una fuerza que esta mas alla de nuestros propios ojos por eso tenemos que preparanos**

Yamanato iva a seguir ablando pero fue interupido por mayuri que acaba de llegar-**an robado el pergamino que abri la 3 puertas**

**Como es posible uns tedes tiene la mejor seburidad-**dijo un molesto yamanato

**Que robo la el pergamino-**dijo yamamoto

**Por lo que muestra las cámara de seguridad fue una chica que usa una mascara y viste un quimono corto-**hablo nemu

Ichigo con una expresión seria se dirigió Asia a la salida –**ADONDE VAS ICHIGO** ¡!! Hurahara le decía a ichigo .ichigo apretó sus puños y dijo –**si no voy por ella la perderé . **el pèlinaranja salió del lugar con el shumpo . –**es niño inmaduro actúa y no piensa . **decía yamamoto - **pero no por eso no lo seguiré **. el viejo capitán saliódel lugar junto con los capitanes presentes .

-----------------------------------------------------en otro lugar --------------------------------------------------------

Ella iba a su paso como una maquina sin piedad acabando todo a su paso ya completando su misión de robar el pergamino ,el cual fue una tarea fácil para ella quien en solo 3 horas había logrado a ser , que todo seretei temblara en su pies ,

Estaba asesinando todos lo shinigamis que veía a su paso , sin piedad alguna ni siquiera se podían defender ante de que los matara . habían trascurrido 3 horas y ya tenia toda seretei en alerta máxima ,

Iba a una velocidad impresionante pasando por los peldaños matando y destruyendo a su paso hasta que escucho una voz repentinamente .

-_**Bakudō #61: Rikujōkōrō**_** (Prisión de Luz de Seis Barrotes) , **en ese momento había sido aprisionada por un desconocido al ver la joven , se percato que un hombre con una expresión seria y con un toque de furia , que tenia un accesorio en su cabello , y tenia una túnica con el numero 6 ,no era ni mas , ni menos que el capitán de la sexta división byakuga kuchiki ,

-**quien eres tu ?** , fue una pregunta fría que iso el capitán a su prisionero .

-**yo ?** decía con una voz que el reconocería , "podría ser ella " una sospecha salio de la mente de byakuga .

El capitán se acerco con su espada desenfundada ,Asia ella . pero

**-que rayos ? **byakuga se detuvo al ver ella , asiendo resistencia al sello

En un segundo rápido ella se soltó de su prisión , sin ningún esfuerzo .

-**PREPARATE PARA MORIR!! , **ella se abalanzo con una ferocidad , el choqué de espada fue tan fuerte que hiso que la reacción ,partiera las estructuras que estaban hay ,

"**no puede ser es ella , su voz es idéntica , que rayos le sucedió " **en el choqué seguía golpeando mas fuerte con la espada al punto de provocarle un pequeño corte a byakuga , en la mejilla

En un rápido movimiento byakuga se aparto de ella . –**no me queda opción , **tomando su espada dijo –**despedaza senbonzakura , **su espada se disperso en forma de pétalos ,

Los petalos dirigiéndose asia ella , sin escapatoria alguna . un ataque máximo que la dejaría totalmente herida ,

byakuga miro por un segundo después de el ataque de su espada como , ella había resultado intacta ,

"**como rayos no resulto herida " . –debes estar preguntándote , porque no estoy echa pedazos ? verdad , -esa voz es definitivamente ella , pero su aspecto es distinto al de ella , su pelo todo el traje , pero , la mascarara tiene algo extraño . **

Algo raro sucedió en ese momento cuando la joven , en un momento a otro iso de sapareser el pergamino

------------------------------------------------huevo mundo ----------------------------------------------------------------

Nirodius en el cuerpo de la joven entro a las ruinas de las noches la cual , por la batalla que se libraron quedo echo pedazos , pero su objetivo no era entrar hay si no llegar al subterráneo ,

-**donde esconderá su , experimento aizen**

Al , llegar a una puerta en el suelo , la abrió para bajar Asia un lugar obscuro . lúgubre , que no había sido visitado en mucho tiempo ,

Bajo por las escaleras dando .guiado por su energía Asia , pasadizos interminables que no tenían fin ,

-**al parecer este lugar esta desprotegido no tiene seguridad , **sospechaba nirodius , al notar la leve seguridad del lugar ,

Camino por unos 30 minutos hasta que llego ha una puerta , era enorme , incluso brillaba tenia un símbolo gigante del infinito puesto

-**al fin te encontré , **nirodius abrió las puerta al percatarse , vio en el cuarto una capsula encadenada , con un sello especial , pero eso no lo detendría

Tomo el pergamino , que estaba en el centro investigaciones , lo abrió ,

Este pergamino decía una palabras

"_este es uno de mis mayores logros gracias hougyoku , cree un arrancar capaz de destruir continentes enteros con su poder , pero , es inestable , no obedeció ningún mandato , que yo le impuse , su poder era tal que ni las 9 espadas pudieron con el ,_

_Su poder se salió de control , su defecto único era que , su mente no era de un arrancar , si no la de un ser humano , lleno de sentimiento ,emociones todo , lo que un arrancar desearía , pero eso trago a su rebeldía , _

_Asi que su poder no pudo contra el mío lo derrote , y lo deje encadenado con un sello que solo yo podría liberar yo , "_

_-_**aizen , que lamentable fuiste ni tu subordinados te amaban , ese sello estúpido no es complicación para mi **

Nirodius se separo de el cuerpo de la joven , deján , dola en el mismo estado que había dejado a rukia ,y puso las manos en el pergamino transformándose en un guante el cual solo podía utilizar aizen

-**comenzemos!!!!!!!**

………………………………………………………en otro lugar---------------------------------------------------------

Amaya se encontraba enfrente de byakuga , el estaba impactado sus ojos miraban con seriedad a su contrincante ,

-**llame , canse de pelear ahora si va enserio bankai . **byakuga decía con cierto enfado en sus cejas ,

El lugar se lleno por los millones de pétalos que estaban esparcidos .

-**ese atake no siempre será mortífero , **

**-de que hablas ? , **decía byakuga con una expresión de duda en su rostro

-**NO SOLO UN KUCHIKI PUEDE USAR BANKAI SABIAS ?**

en ese momento alzo su espada en danza

-**BANKAI!!!!!!!!!**

**Hasta aquí los dejo creo que fue corto 3 dias mas subo otro **


End file.
